Marty's Caring Heart (Grease Individual Story 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Worst title. I know. Frenchy goes away and the Pink Ladies have to take care of her baby sister. But Marty don't really like anything that has to do with kids. Will she love kids?


**STUPID TITLE! But positive reviews please!**

The Pink Ladies went to Frosty Palace to eat dinner. Rizzo asked Frenchy to come but she hasn't shown up most of the time. And the TBirds have left to go get beer.

Jan asked, "Where's Frenchy?"

"I don't know!" Rizzo shouted. "She was supposed to be here a while ago!"

Sandy asked, "Maybe something came up?"

The other ladies shrugged.

A couple minutes later, Frenchy came running in, her hair a mess and her Pink Ladies jacket inside out.

She shouts, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Rizzo asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

"And why are you a mess?" Marty asked.

Frenchy pants before taking a deep breath, "You remember my baby sister right?"

"Oh yeah! Rosabelle!" Jan says smiling.

Frenchy continues, "Well my mother had to run an errand the last minute, so I have to take care of her."

"And that's a problem?" Marty asked.

"Yes it is! She needs feeding, diaper changing, and sometimes she just won't stop crying!"

"Oh that's right. She's nearly 2 and a half months old." Sandy remembers.

Marty sighs, "I'm so glad i'm an only child! I won't have to deal with little monsters all the time."

Frenchy sat down drained. "Ugh. I have to babysit her tomorrow because my family is going out for the whole day to the wedding in San Fransisco. But I can't come because I gotta take care of Rosabelle. And they can't take her with them because they thought she'll disturb the wedding, and the babysitter won't come because she has to take the night shift where she works. So now I'm alone. That would mean more diaper changing, more feedings, and more crying!" Then she started to have a stressful meltdown.

Sandy rubbed her back comforting her best friend, "It's ok. How about we can take care of her while you go to the wedding."

"Wait. 'We?'" Rizzo asked pointing to herself, Marty and Jan. "'We?' What's 'we' got to do with any of this?"

She replied, "Well, you girls and I can take care of Frenchy's sister."

Rizzo said, "Whoah Sandy! You know we're not good with ankle biters right? Especially…" She spells out the word, "b-a-b-y."

"I am good. I may need some help with her," Sandy said. "And I thought maybe you all can get a little experience."

Jan agrees, "Sandy's right. I remember that I babysat my little cousin while his parents are away to Ohio."

Marty crossed her ams saying, "I don't care about it. I never took any care of kids. Even babies." She scoffs in disgust. "I highly refuse to take care of the things that drool, spit, and even you-know-what. Besides, it takes a lot of work."

"But it's fun," Sandy said.

Rizzo agrees, "I agree with Marty. I never took any care of kids in my life. You remember I almost did?"

They nodded.

Rizzo sighed at the memory, "Thank god I'm still young to have one."

Frenchy asks, "My parents will lend you each 20 bucks."

They looked at her.

"Whoah Frenchy," Rizzo said shocked. "20 bucks?"

"Each?" Marty asked shocked as well.

Frenchy nodded.

Rizzo and Marty both looked at each other and then sighed. They both said, "I'll do it."

"You girls can do it?" Frenchy asked grateful for her friends.

They all nodded.

Frenchy then went to hug everyone. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before she left, she said, "be at my place tomorrow at noon! I won't be home till around 11 in the morning!"

"Alright," Rizzo and Marty sighed sarcastically not excited.

The next day, the girls went to Frenchy's place and notice her dressed and ready for the wedding.

"Hey you guys!" She came and her mom came down with baby Rosabelle.

"Thank you girls so much for coming to take care of the precious Rosie!" Her mom says grateful. "I'm sure you all with have a good time with her!"

They nodded and Sandy took Rosabelle and held her. "Hey Rosabelle! Remember me?" Sandy asks softly to the baby.

Rosabelle opened her eyes and cooed.

Jan gushes, "Awwwww… She's so cute!"

Frenchy asks, "You all sure you know what you're doing? There is a list on the kitchen counter about all the things you need to do!"

"Of course Frenchy!" Sandy smiles.

"Ok! Have a good time!" Frenchy came over and kissed her baby sister on the head. "Have a good time Rosie!"

And then she left.

Jan said softly, "Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad."

And just then, Rosabelle started to cry, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Rizzo sighs, "You're wrong Jan."

Sandy gently bounced the baby. "You hungry sweetie?" She urges one of the girls to get the formula, and Jan went to get it. She came back with it and Sandy fed her.

Marty and Rizzo just sat not paying attention at all.

A few hours later with the feeding and changing, Rosabelle has finally put to sleep.

Sandy and Jan both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

"Geez, I don't know about her, but I think her parents spoil her too much," Jan comments and Sandy agrees.

They look at Marty and Rizzo and Jan asked, "How come you two aren't helping?"

"We want to watch you take care of the baby," Rizzo replied. "So we can know how."

"You weren't watching! You were just doing everything else!" Jan complained.

And then they her Rosabelle starting to crying again.

Sandy and Jan groaned.

"Awwwww c'mon, we just put her to sleep," Jan whined.

Sandy sighed and got up.

"Marty, why don't you help?" She asked her friend.

Marty looked at everyone and frowned getting up, "Fine."

They walked into the nursery seeing Rosabelle crying.

Sandy instructed, "She needs to be picked up gently. Put her hand behind her head gently to pick her up and hold her."

Marty sighed and picked her up just like what Sandy told her what to do exactly.

"Good, just right!" Sandy smiles at her.

She started holding her and she Rosabelle continued crying.

"What is wrong the kid? She won't stop crying!"

Then she smelled something odd and realized what she needs.

"SANDY!" She shouts getting upset.

Sandy immediately took the baby away from Marty and sighs, "She needs to be changed… Again."

She puts Rosabelle on the changing table as Marty wipes her hands on her clothes.

Sandy calls out, "Marty, I need you to see how to change her."

"NO! Not that! Anything but that!" Marty cries.

"Alright, just this once and you won't do it anymore, but you gotta learn how to take care of her."

Marty watches Sandy change Rosabelle, she takes the diaper of and threw it away.

"Now I want you to do the rest!" Sandy said.

Marty tried not to faint. "No way! I'm not changing the baby!"

"Please Marty! It's simple. You just wipe her tush and put baby powder and change her in a clean diaper," Sandy begs.

Marty whined, "That's too many things for me to do."

Sandy sighed annoyed, "Please do it!"

Cringing with disgust, Marty went to the changing table and then did all that Sandy said and put her in a clean diaper… But it actually took around 5 minutes for Marty to do it.

"Finally…" Marty sighed as Rosabelle coos.

She continues to hold her as her tiny hand goes onto her hair… And starts pulling it.

"Owwww," Marty winced over that and Rosabelle smiles and continues pulling it.

Later on that evening, Rosabelle is napping in Jan's arms as she cuddles while the others play cards.

Then she awoke and cried a little bit.

Jan asked in a cute voice, "Awwwww, you hungey sweetie?"

Sandy went to go get the formula and brought it to Jan.

Marty asked, "Can I do that? I just never fed her though I changed her…"

Jan nodded, "Of course you can!" She hands her to Marty and she sat down getting ready to feed.

Sandy gave the formula to Marty and she puts it in the baby's mouth to feed while the other ladies eat their dinner which is pizza delivered.

And a couple minutes after that, Rosabelle bursts in tears and fuss.

"Oh geez! I forgot!" Sandy announces, "I gotta call my mom really quick and tell her what I was doing. I'll be back in a minute." Then she walked out the nursery.

"C'mon Rosabelle! Shhhh… Please go to sleep!" Marty said anxiously holding her and bouncing gently. She had started getting really good at this.

She asks Rizzo and Jan, "Why won't she stop crying?"

Then suddenly Jan asked, "Wait! When's the last time you fed her?"

"Only ten minutes ago. Why?" Marty asked again.

Jan immediately came over and replies, "I think she needs to be burped. Rizzo, can you give me that spit rag and place it on my left shoulder?"

Rizzo got up and went to get it as Jan urges Marty to hand Rosabelle over to her. "Hey sweetie," she soothes as Rizzo put a spit rag on her shoulder. Jan held the baby to pat her back gently.

"C'mon sweetie," Jan cheers her on gently, "Let out a big burp! You can do it!"

And a minute later, they heard the crying stop and a "baah."

"Oh that a girl!" Jan smiles cooing and kissed the baby on the head. "Your all better."

Marty asked slowly and a little annoyed, "So this whole time, the baby needed to be burped?"

"Yeah," Jan replied still gently bouncing her. "The reason why is because when she is fed, she gets gas in her stomach. She couldn't burp on her own at this age and it'll make her feel really uncomfortable and fussy. That's why she was crying all the long."

Rizzo sighed of relief, "Finally, at least the kid is now quiet."

The baby started fussing a little more, but didn't really cry.

Jan says, "I think she wants you Marty." She handed Marty Rosabelle and the baby stopped fussing.

"She seems to like you," Jan comments smiling.

Marty chuckles a little, "Yeah. She does."

Later on, it was nearly midnight, but the girls were still awake because Rosabelle won't stop crying.

Jan yawned and stretched her arms leaning her head on Sandy's shoulder. "Someone would have to keep watch. I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, me too," Sandy agreed rubbing her eyes as well.

Marty gently bounced the baby. "Please go back to sleep sweetheart. Please go back to sleep."

"Have you fed her, changed her, anything?" Rizzo asked.

"We tried everything. She just either refuses go back to sleep, or she's some insomniac," Marty says still comforting the baby.

Sandy spoke up, "Well, I was an insomniac, until Danny would sing me that lullaby he wrote just for me."

"Did that work?" Marty asked.

"Before the song was over, I passed out," Sandy replied. She stood up and went over to her and says, "Maybe that lullaby will help her sleep pretty much all night long. I know a few words. Hand her over."

Marty handed Sandy the baby and she went to sit in the rocking chair. She starts singing the soothing soft lullaby to the baby and Rosabelle is finally sound asleep.

"Guys," Sandy whispered, "It worked."

Rizzo sighed standing up, "Finally, now we got two baby girls asleep."

Shocked, Marty asked about to flip out, "There's two of them?"

Both girls shushed her trying not to wake Rosabelle up again.

"I was referring to Jan." Rizzo looks over to Jan who had fallen asleep among the stuffed animals on the floor in the corner.

Rizzo went over to shake Jan's shoulder. "Jan? Wake up baby girl!"

But Jan curled up in more and started snoring.

She shook her head smiling. "She's sound asleep." She sighs, "It's late anyways, I'm gonna put her to bed. I don't want her snoring to wake up the kid." She chuckles and takes Jan into her arms carrying her to Frenchy's room and put her to bed. She lays her down, tucks her in and kisses her forehead. "Sleep tight baby girl."

Sandy rocks back and forth in the chair still hugging a sleeping Rosabelle. Marty looked at them and then asked, "Hey Sandy?"

"Yeah," Sandy whispered.

Marty sighed, "Well, I thought maybe I can stay up in case she needs some help."

She asked shocked, "You sure Marty?"

"Yeah. Just get some sleep. I'll watch her."

"You know what your doing?"

"Yeah."

Sandy stood up handing the baby over to her. Marty went to sit down in the rocking chair holding her carefully like she's supposed to.

Rosabelle stayed asleep the whole time as Marty stayed up to keep watch. She was cooing and yawning in her sleep which made Marty smile.

"Such a little angel you are," Marty whispers stroking the baby's cheek. "I really wish that I can someday have a child just like you. And maybe call her…Rose. Right after your name. You are the cutest little one. I really can't wait to be a mother someday." She gave a kiss on her forehead as Rosabelle fell deeper in sleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up wondering where Marty is.

"Where's Marty?" Jan yawned rubbing her eyes.

Rizzo replied, "Not sure…"

Just then, Sandy remembers, "Oh! She stayed up taking care of Rosabelle."

"She? Marty herself? Taking care of a 2 month old baby?" Rizzo asked shocked. "All night?"

"Yeah. She volunteered!"

The girls walked over to the nursery and found an exhausted Marty in the rocking chair holding a now awake Rosabelle cooing and pulling her hair.

"Oh, hey girls," Marty sighs tiredly.

"You've been up all night Marty?" Jan asked.

She nodded still holding Rosabelle who is still cooing happily.

Sandy suggets, "You should really get some rest Marty. You look exhausted."

Despite the tiredness, Marty asks worried, "What about Rosabelle? She gets upset every time you hold her."

"She'll be alright. You gotta have some shut-eye," Jan said taking Rosabelle. "We'll take care of her. And so will Rizzo!"

Rizzo asked not paying much attention, "What?"

"You will help take care of the baby."

She sighed, "Fine… I have nothing else to do anyways."

As Marty was about to go to Frenchy's room to sleep but Sandy asked, "Can I ask you one thing?"

Marty looks a her and Sandy asked again, "She really loves you right?"

"Yeah. And I love her a lot too. I was having second thoughts about earlier. I thought of being a mother one day."

Sandy smiles and left her to go to the others.

While Marty slept, the other girls started to play with Rosabelle. Jan gives her bunny teddy to her and Rosabelle puts her ear in her mouth drooling a bit. Even Rizzo had to take care of her.

"Awwww!" Jan giggles.

"She's adorable," Rizzo smiled at her.

Jan asked Rizzo, "Ohhhh, so you love kids now huh?"

Rizzo rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Alright, I love ankle biters."

Then they heard the door open, and Frenchy came in calling out, "Girls, I'm home!"

The girls came over with Rosabelle and Frenchy smiles, "Hi Rosie! How've you been?"

Rosabelle gave her a small smile.

Her mom says taking her from Sandy's arms and started bouncing gently, "Oh! There's mommy's little angel!"

The baby coos in delight.

Frenchy asked, "Where's Marty?"

"She's sleeping upstairs in your room. She stayed up taking care of the baby," Sandy said. "They were a little inseparable."

Frenchy smiles. "That's great. I'm gonna give you guys the money!"

Just then Rosabelle started to fuss.

"What's the matter baby?" Frenchy asked.

Rizzo said, "Maybe she needs a change?"

"We just changed her diaper," Sandy said.

"Does she need to be fed?" Jan asked.

"We fed her a little while ago… Maybe she wants Marty," Rizzo said signaling Jan to go get Marty.

A minute later, Rosabelle starts crying and Jan and Marty ran down the stairs and Marty gently took the baby and gently bounced her as she continues to cry.

"Awwwww poor baby," Marty shushes and gently patted her back. "Did you guys try everything?"

They nodded. And then she asked again, "But what did we forget?"

Just then a burp was heard and the crying stopped.

"Oh yeah," Sandy remembers, "We forgot to burp her."

And then the baby rested her head on Marty's shoulder and yawned.

"I love you Rosabelle," Marty whispers softly to the baby and gave her a kiss.

Frenchy asked, "Me and my mother thought maybe you can be her babysitter."

Marty looks at Rosabelle falling asleep and then smiles, "Yes! I would love to!"

The girls all smile as well.


End file.
